YOU'RE MY LAST
by ajjullekim1
Summary: tidak dicintai suamimu sendiri itu sangat menyakitkan, dan itulah yang aku rasakan selama ini/SiBum/Genderswitch


YOU'RE MY LAST

Author : Shin Yoon Hae

Cast : SIBUM, and other Pure Pair

Rate : T , sisanya bisa tentukan sendiri

**WARNING : GENDERSWITCH, NO EYD, TYPO**

Disclamber : aku Cuma pinjam castnya aja, mereka punya siapanya bebas.

[a/n] Isi cerita aku nyontek dari otak aku dan sedikit ditambah cerita fari duru aku, jadi sebagiannya ada yang cerita nyata dan hayalan.

Tadinya aku mau bikin yang KYUMIN vers. Tapi aku rasa feelnya kurang dapet jadi aku ganti jadi SIBUM aja. Lagian aku kangen banget ama ini couple.

Yang mau baca silahkan ~

Beginikah rasanya mencintai tapi tidak dicintai? Sesakit inikah ? sesesak inikah ?

Aku memang sangat bahagia bisa hidup dengan orang yang kucintai, tapi bukan dengan rasa sesak dan sakit seperti yang ku rasakan saat ini. Perasaan ini begitu menyiksa bagiku.

Mungkin orang memandang pernikahanku begitu sempurna dengan suami yang tampan, penuh tanggung jawab, juga kaya raya. Ditambah dengan anak-anak yang lucu juga pintar.

Tapi tidak, pernikahan kami tidaklah sesempurna seperti yang terlihat. Tidak sesempurna seperti yang terdengar dan tidaklah sesempurna yang orang-orang bayangkan.

Pernikahanku, pernikahan kami sangatlah jauh dari kata SEMPURNA.

Pernikahan yang slama ini kami jalani lebih terkesan seperti sebuah sandiwara belaka, sandiwara yang entah sedang kami pertunjukan kepada siapa dan untuk apa.

Jika kalian bertanya apa maksutku dengan sandiwara, baik akan aku jelaskan.

Menurut kalian apakah wajar bila suatu pernikahan dijalani seperti bumi yang mengelilingi matahari dan kembali pada tempat dimana ia memulainya. Terus berputar tanpa tau kapan akan berhenti.

Baik akan aku jelaskan lebih jelas lagi jika kalian tidak terlalu paham -atau mameng tidak paham sama sekali- maksudku dalam kehidupan pernikahanku selama ini yang aku lakukan bersama suamiku hanyalah tidur disaat malam datang -hanya tidur-, sarapan pagi dengan suasana seperti di perpustakaan -sepi- lalu sedkit kecupan dikening sebelum ia pergi bekerja dan saat ia pulang. apa menurut kalian itu wajar?. Tidak.

Selama ini kami tidak pernah mengobrol satu sama lain selama pernikahn kami. Kecuali pertanyaan ringan dan diakhiri dengan kebisuan. -hening-

Mungkin di benak kalian muncul pertanyaan mengapa kami bisa samapai menikah? Bukankah itu berarti kalian berpacaran dulu sebelumnya? Atau karena perjodohan?

Yah, pernikahan ini memang hanya perjodohan kedua orang tua kami saja tanpa adanya rasa cinta satu sama lain. Tadinya, hingga aku merasakan cinta itu pada suamiku sendiri tanpa adanya balasan darinya. Menyedihkan.

…

Mengapa kami tidak menolak? Karena kami tidak mau membuat mereka kecewa. Alas an classic.

Tapi memang awalnya aku memang menolak tapi saat aku melihat wajahnya rasanya aku sama sekali tidak ingin menolak perjodohan ini. Malah amat sangat berterimakasih.

Entahlah sepertinya aku telah menyukainya pada pandangan pertama, ya 'love at the first sign' itu terjadi padaku saat melihat wajahnya yang tampan, badannya yang tegap, senyumnya yang menawan, sikapnya yang begitu berwibawa, sifatnya yang soapan itu membuat aku begitu menyukainya dan rasanya tak ingin melewatkannya sedikitpun.

Dia begitu terlihat sempurna di mataku ditambah dengan sikapnya yang begitu bertanggung jawab terhadap keluarga maupun perusahaan yang ia pimpin sekarang.

Ya, dia adalah seorang direktur muda yang sukses pimpinan dari Choi Corporation. Perusahaan yang menguasai berbagai pasar di dunia.

Namun di balik kesempurnaannya ada satu kekurangan yang tersembunyi IA TIDAK BISA MEMBUKA HATINYA UNTUK ORANG LAIAN TERMASUK AKU.

Entah apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya yang membuat hatinya begitu tertutup rapat. Bahkan sampai saat ini aku belum juga bisa membuka hatinya sekecil celahpun.

Tahun ini pernikahku bersama suamiku akan mencapai tahun ke-7 dan di dalam pernikahan kami, kami sudah di karuniai 2 orang anak satu namja dan satu yeoja.

Anakku yang pertama seorang yeoja berna Choi Sibum nerumur 6th dan yang namja bernama Choi Wonbum berumur 4th.

Mengapa bisa kami memiliki anak? Oh ayolah bagaimanapun dia itu tetap saja seorang pria normal bukan? Dan aku sebagai seorang istri harus 'melayani' suamiku bukan?

Bagaimana bisa aku bertahan? Tentu Karena aku begitu mencintai suamiku walaupun aku tau cintaku tak terbalas.

Tapi bukankah cinta itu tulus? Tak perlu balasan untuk dapat mencintai seseorang, walaupun pasti akan jauh lebih terasa menyenangkan bila cinta kita dapat terbalas benar?

dan bukankah cinta itu tidak bisa di paksakan? Karena semakin cinta itu kau paksa maka akan semakin sulit balasan yang akan kau dapat.

Bagaimana aku tau suamiku tidak pernah mencintaiku? Bukan hanya karena sikapnya yang dingin padaku, tapi karena sesuatu yang aku lihat dan sungguh menyakitkan hatiku.

…

Flashback on …

Saat itu sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, sebelum suamiku choi siwon pergi kekantornya aku selalu mengantarnya sampai didepan pintu dan tak lupa dia selalu mencium keningku saat ia hendak pergi.

"aku sudah selesai, Sibum Wonbum appa duluan nde. Belajar yang benar jangan menyusahkan sonsaengnim nde" ucapnya sambil mengelus lembut rambut Wonbum dan Sibum bergantian.

"nde appa" ucap mereka itu ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah."

Lalu aku lihat ia mulai memakai jasnya yang tadi aku simpan di sandaran sofa

"chagy kalian habiskan sarapan kalian dulu nde" ujarku lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah unuk membantu dan mengantarkannya sampai depan rumah kami.

"baik-baiklah dirumah, aku pergidulu nde. Saranghae "ujarnya sambil mengusap rambutku lembut lalu memberikan kecupan tepat di keningku.

"nde, hati-hati" kataku dengan menunjukan senyum terbaikku.

.

.

SNAP !

.

.

"HAH~ aku pergi dulu, annyeong"

"ne"

Dan setelah kata itu terucap tak ada kata cinta yang terucap, lagi-lagi itu hanya hayalanku sekali aku menjadi kecewa karena anganku sendiri,

tapi aku bersyukur sudah mendapatkan seorang choi siwon sudahlah cukup bagiku karena jika aku mengharap dapat memiliki hatinya itu terlalu tinggi bagiku. berharap tidak apa bukan.

Aku lihat ia langsung memasuki mobilnya dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

.

.

Dan seperti pagi-pagi biasanya pula pada pukul 9 tepat aku mengantarkan anak-amakku ke taman kanak-kanak dan menjemput mereka setelah jam makan siang.

Lalu apa yang aku lakukan untuk membunuh rasa bosan? Aku selalu melampiaskan semua rasa bosan,jenuh dan rasa sakitku dengan shopping, pergi kemall, berkumpul dengan teman-teman. Apapun, agar aku bisa membunuh rasa bosanku.

Pekerjaan rumah? Aku memiliki cukup banyak pembantu dirumahku jadi aku tidak perlu lagi mengurusi urusan rumah tangga.

Aku hanya perlu mengurus keperluan anak dan suamiku saja selebihnya biarlah para pembantuku yang mengerjakan.

Karena memang aku tidak pernah melakukannya saat aku belum menikah dulu karena appaku selalu memanjakanku jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Dan mungkin karena sifat manjaku inilah suamiku jadi sulit untuk dapat mencintaiku. mungkin.

Lau saat makan siang aku pamit pada semua teman-temanku untuk menjemput kedua aegyaku pulang.

Dan saat pulang kerumah seperti biasa aku membantu mereka untuk mengganti pakaian dan membantu mereka mengerjakan tugas yang mungkin saja hari itu di berikan oleh songsaengnim mereka di TK.

Namun hari ini berbeda dari biasanya wonbum sedari tadi pulang dari taman kanak-kanak dia terus saja diam dan tidak secerewet biasanya.

Dan kalian tahu ternyata dia demam, saat aku memegang keningnya untuk memastikan apakah dia sakit atau tidak ternyata keningnya sangat panas.

Dan denga reflex aku langsung mengambil kotak p3k yang selalu aku simpan di laci dekat kasur yang ada di antara kasur Sibum dan Wonbum.

Aku langsung mengambil thermometer untuk mengukur panasnya dan ternyata dia memang demam 38°. Lalu aku menyurh Sibum untuk menjaga dongsaengnya. Selagi aku pergi kedapur.

"Sibum kau bisakan menjaga dongsaengmu sebentar? Eomma mau mengambilkan dulu kompres untuk adikmu, ne" kataku dengan lembut agar ia dapat mengerti.

"ne arra eomma" jawabnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"anak pintar" jawabku sambil menepuk pucuk kepalanya lembut.

…

Setelah selesai mengambil kompres untuk Wonbum aku segera kembali kekamar Wonbum dan Sibum untuk segera mengompresnya.

Hingga malam menjelang tapi panas Wonbum tidak juga menurun padahal aku sudah memberinya obat penurun panas 2 jam yang lalu tapi tetap tidak turun-turun.

Karena aku panic jadi aku putuskan untuk membawa Wonbum ke rumah sakit yang juga sebenarnya adalah milik keluarga ku, namun sebelum sampai pintu ternyata Siwon oppa sudah pulang.

Tanpa menunggu basa-basi lagi aku langsung menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkanku kerumah sakit, tak peduli dia lelah, yang ada di dalam pikiranku saaat ini hanyalah Wonbum.

aku tidak mau jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

"Oppa Wonbum demam kita harus segera membawanya kerumah sakit, dari tadi demamnya tidak mau turun" ujarku begitu sampai di ruang tengah sambil menggendong wonbum dan sibum yang mengikutiku dari belakang.

"mwo? Arraseo cepat bawa dia kemobil, Sibum ayo kau ikut dengan appa" sahut Siwon sambil menggendong Sibum dalam gendongannya dan membiarkan tas kerjanya tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai. Toh ada pelayan ini.

Dalam perjalannan menuju rumah sakit aku terus menerus memeluk Wonbum dengan erat karena dia terus mengatakan bahwa dia kedinginan dan itu menambah rasa khawatirku.

"Wonbum tidak usah takut noona akan menjaga Wonbum ko disini juga ada eomma dan appa, wonbum jangan takut ne" ucap Sibum yang mencoba untuk memenangkan adiknya dan itu sedikitnya juga membuat perasaanku menjadi sedikit tenang.

Lalu sesampainya kami di rumah sakit Wonbum langsung di tangani oleh dokter anak terbaik di rumah sakit ini, dan tidak lama dokter yang menangani Wonbum keluar dari ruang tempat Wonbum di bawa.

"Tn dan Ny Choi sekarang keadaan putra anda sudah membaik, hanya saja dia sekarang perlu banyak istirahat karena jika dia kecapean lagi bisa jadi dia akan terkena tifus untung saja pertolongan pertama yang di lakukan Ny. Choi sungguh tepat sehingga keadaannya tidak terlalu buruk, unutk selebihnya semua sudah baik-baik saja kalau begitu saya pamit dulu"ucap dokter tadi.

"apakah kami sudah boleh menjenguknya Park uisanim? " tanyaku.

"ne tapi akan lebih baik bila Wonbum dipindahkan dulu ke ruang rawatnya agar ia bisa beristirahat"

"ne uisanim, arraso"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu docter Park langsung meninggalkan kami di ruang tunggu sambil menunggu Wonbum dipindahkan keruang rawatnya.

"Oppa biar Sibum aku yang gendong saja, karena pasti oppa lelah bukan" ucapku saat hendak mengambil Sibum dari gendongannya.

"gwenchana biar dia aku yang gendong saja" jawabnya.

Dan tidak lama setelah itu kulihat Wonbum yang sedang tertidur dibawa ke ruang rawatnya di kelas VIP, lalu kamipun mengikuti kemana Wonbum dibawa.

…

Keesokan paginya saat aku bangun dari tidurku, aku lihat Sibum yang tertidur di kursi sofa yang memang cukup luas karena ruangan ini kelas VIP lagi pula sofa itu cukup besar untuk digunakan oleh seorang anak berusia 6th .

Namun aku tidak melihat dimana suamiku berada, ungkin dia sudah pergi bekerja lagi. Aku sempat merasa kecewa pada sikapnya itu padahal anaknya sedang sakit tapi dia lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya.

Setidaknya walaupun pernikahan ini tanpa cinta, tapi setidaknya dia bisa memberikan cinta itu pada anak-anakku karena mereka juga tetaplah anaknya bukan.

Lalu aku berjalan kearah sofa untuk membangunkan putri kecilku.

"cangi, palli irona"

"ne eomma, 5 menit lagi"

"ani, chagi ini sudah pagi apa kau tidak mau melihat matahari tertib eum?"

Ya itu adalah kebiasaan kami selalu melihat matahari terbit setiap pagi, walaupun awalnya memang selalu seperti ini tapi jika tidak di bangunkan maka dia akan mengamuk sepanjang hari sangat mirip denganku saat aku masih sekecil dia.

"ne, arra" sahutnya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masi sedikit terasa mengantuk, sangat menggemaskan.

Dan untung saja jendela ruangan rawat Wonbum langsung mengarah pada pemandangan pagi yang bagus. -sunrise-

Tidak lama setelah matahari terbit, pintu kamar Wonbum terbuka dan munculah seorang perawat yang membawa troli makanan sepertinya untuk Wonbum dan di belakang suster itu muncullah seorang pria tampan dengan kantung makanan di kedua tangannya.

"selamat pagi, Ny. Choi ini sarapan untuk Wonbum nanti saat dia sudah bangun anda bisa langsung memberinya sarapan"

"ah,baiklah suster"

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, selamat pagi" setelah menyampaikan itu suster yang membawa sarapan untuk Wonbumpun langsung pergi.

Ternyata siwon oppa masih disini, dan keluar untuk membelikan kami –aku dan Sibum- sarapan. Aku jadi tidak enak hati telah menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak.

"Appaaaaaaaa !" teriak Sibum begitu melihat appanya dan langsung merentangkan tangnnya meminta untuk digendong.

"anak appa rupanya sudah bangun, apa kau lapar chagi?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat Sibum dalam gendongannya.

Tapi belum sempat Sibum menjawab pertanyaan appanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Wonbum yang sepertinya baru saja bangun.

"eomma~ … hiiks … eomma~.." panggilnya dengan suara yang sedikit agak serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur dan disertai dengan isakan kecil karena tidak menemukanku saat ia bangun dan berada di tempat yang asing baginya.

"ne chagi eomma disini, waeyo? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyaku sambil mengisap punggungnya agar ia sedikit bisa tenang. Dan selalu berhasil.

Kulihat siwon oppa membawa Sibum ke ruang tamu –tempat dimana sibum tadi tidur- dan kulihat siwon oppa sedang memberi sibum sarapan.

Lalu kualihkan lagi pandanganku pada wonbum, yang kembali memejamkan matanya. Kuraba dahinya untuk memastikan apakah dia masi demam atau tidak dan demamnya sudah turun, aku sangat bersyukur keadaan wonbum sekarang sudah cukup membaik.

…

Satu jam sudah sejak wonbum kembali melanjutkan tidurnya dan aku serta sibum dan siwon oppa sudah selesai sarapan kami, lalu tiba-tiba terdenagar suara ponsel siwon oppa yang mengema memecah keheningan antara kami.

Siwon oppapun keluar ruangan untuk mengangkat telepon yang sepertinya penting itu karena tidak sengaja aku melihat ID nama yang muncul di layar smartphonenya nama sekretarisnyalah yang terlihat 'sekretaris Jang is calling' pasti urusan kantor.

Dan saat siwon oppa keluar dari kamar ini wonbumpun terbangun dari tidurnya,

saat dia bangun aku menunggu sebentar agar kesadarannya kembali denagn sempurnya terlebih dahulu, baru aku menyuruhnya untuk sarapan.

Namun saat kesadarannya sudah kembali dia sama sekali tidak meu memakan sarapannya, sudah ku bujuk ddengan mainan kesukaannya tapi tetap dia tidak mau makan juga.

"chagi, ayolah kau harus makan sayang agar kau cepat sembuh" bujukku yang kali ini ku lancarkan serangan denangan menggunakan jurus puppy eyesku, namun sepertinya karena dia sedang sakit jadi jurus puppy eyesku sepertinya tidak mempan padanya kali ini.

"ani eomma, naega ani moggoh" sahutnya sambil menepis halus tanganku yang hendak menyuapinya bubur.

"wonbum harus makan, biar wonbum cepat sembuh ne" bujuk sibum yang juga mencoba untuk merayu wonbum untuk mau memakan sarapannya.

"ani noona, naega ani moggoh" sahut wonbum lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Namun tiba-tiba pintu ruang rawat wonbum terbuka lagi dan itu ternyata siwon oppa yang sepertinya baru saja selesai denagn urusan teleponnya.

Namun dia tidak sendiri karena ternyata dibelakangnya ada seorang yeoja yang ikut masuk dengan menggunakan pakaian casual yang terlihat begitu modis ditubuhnya yang ramping, ditambah denangan makeup di wajahnya yang terlihat begitu minimalis namun terlihat natural sehingga memperlihatkan kecantikannya dan rambut yang berwarna coklat caramel yang lurus dan ia biarkan menutupi tengkuk dan punggungnya ditambah dengan hiasan rambut yang sederhana hanya sebuah jepit berbentuk pita berwarna pink dengan motif polkadot berwarna putih.

Ketika mereka masuk entah kenapa aku melihat perubahan di raut wajah siwon oppa, raut wajah yang tidak pernah aku lihat sejak kami menikah, senyumannya yang tulus dari dalam hati.

Sangat terlihat jelas dari pancaran matanya yang sekarang jauh terlihat seperti menemukan kembali kehidupannya yang sepertinya sempat hilang. Dan itu sungguh membuat hatiku merasa sesak dan nyeri ketika melihatnya.

Aku cemburu melihat mereka, Rasanya hatiku seperti di tusuk oleh pisau yang tak terlihat rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

Walaupun aku tau cintaku tak terbalas tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan sakit yang sesakit ini. Rasanya begitu sesak.

"eum, kibum-ah kenalkan ini adalah Kim Heechul teman kuliahku dulu dan kami tadi tidak sengaja bertemu tadi" sahut siwon oppa dengan senyuman yang takpernah hilang dari bibirnya.

Oh sungguh ini sanagat menyakitkan, walaupun siwon oppa mengatakan bahwa dia adalah teman kuliahnya dulu tapi entah kenapa tatapannya begitu berbeda. Dengan ragu aku mengangkat tangnku untuk menjabat tangannya.

"Choi Kibum imnida" sahutku sambil membungkukan badanku padanya

"Kim Heechul imnia, wah jadi kau istri siwonnie? Wah wonnie kau beruntung sekali bisa memiliki secantik kibum-ssi, tapi aku kasihan padamu kibum-ssi kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan pria seperti dia? Aku harap kau bisa sabar nde" ucapnya dengan msenyum mengejek pada siwon oppa.

"ah tidak juga heechul-ssi terlalu berlebihan, justru aku yang beruntung mempunyai suami seperti siwon oppa" jawabku.

"hey chullie, kau ini masih sama saja seperti dulu selalu saja mengejekku !" sahut siwon oppa dengan sedikit merajuk.

Hey apakah hubungan mereka sedekat itu? Sampai-sampai heechul-ssi memanggil siwon oppa dengan siwonnie? Dan sebaliknya siwon oppa bahkan memanggilnya chullie. Apakah hubungan mereka memang sedekat itu?

Dan bahkan dia bisa membuat siwon oppa mengeluarkan sisi lain dirinya yang sebelumnya sama sekali tidak pernah ia perlihatkan. Bahkan padaku.

#TeBeCe#

Inilah chapter 1 dari You're my last, kepanjangan ? ato kependekan? Yah~ terima sajalah yah. Soalnya inipun masi tahap percobaan.

Dan akhir kata GOMAWOYO (^_^)


End file.
